Delirium
by AberrantScript
Summary: When Leni gets sick, her sweetheart of a brother does his absolute best to make her feel all better again.


**Author's Notes:**

Update 2/5. Honestly, I haven't known what to say to you all for a long time. To my friends, to my peers, to my readers, anybody. If you have questions or concerns, I don't know... Feel free to ask them in reviews I guess. If you'd like. I'm not going to open up my PMs because I already know I'm not going to be able to respond to them. Sigh. For which I apologize.

I hope this one is more enjoyable than the last one in this series of updates.

A special thanks to Immorticon (pastebin/4chan) for helping me with the original prompt.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

DELIRIUM

Leni's legs fell back to the bed.

She'd tried to hook her ankles around him, but his soft, gentle thrusting was too great a force to fight against in her sick state.

Her legs fell beside his, parting wider than before as gravity worked to yank her muscles asunder; her body melting atop the bed sheets like a spilled cup of goo.

Lincoln leaned forward and laid his head on her sweaty breasts.

Her shaking hands only had the strength to clutch at his hair.

The way they trembled; trying to grasp his hair tightly but failing to hold their grip in her weakness...

It urged him to love her stronger than before.

He turned his head so he could kiss her breast.

" _L-Lincy_..." she moaned, her nails scraping his scalp.

He kept kissing her breast, dipping into her cleavage, and climbing her other mountainous peak.

His hips were barely moving, continuing in a soft, predictable motion; maintaining constant pressure and connection between them.

Her pussy was squeezing him like a vice, but he could tell even it felt weaker than it normally did.

" _L-Lincy, kiss... me_..."

He looked up to her.

Only their heads were exposed from the covers.

She puckered her lips, waiting for him. Her eyes were closed, and a line of sweat was falling down the bridge of her nose, across her lips and chin.

He briefly wondered if he looked so pitiful when he was as sickly as his sister was in that moment.

Instead of cringing at past embarrassment, he focused on the here and now and his love for Leni. He knew her inside and out, and he was going to put it to good use.

He wasn't going to just douse her in sudden pleasure; but work on her slow and steady, pouring all of her fevered need deep into her loins until it literally explodes from her body.

Leni's quivering hands were trying to tug his hair toward her lips, but he was easily able to resist them.

Instead of kissing her mouth, he trailed kisses up to her neck.

She bent her neck, turning her face to the side, as his lips pressed against her fevered skin.

He ran his tongue across her throat, and was reminded of the times he had stuck a spoonful of boiling liquid in his mouth.

The sweaty blonde crowed and bent and twisted; squirming like a worm being stabbed on a hook, making his job so difficult, but she didn't even realize what she was doing.

She had no conscious controlling her movements; her body just demanded healing and her brother was the only medicine it could find.

Lincoln sucked on her neck, listening to her moans growing in tempo and pitch.

His cock was being strangled in a delicious grasp by her pussy, but he continued pushing deep into her core; and barely pulling out two inches, he'd push all the way back inside.

Her knees suddenly jerked up to his hips, squeezing him so tightly he could barely move.

He ceased his assault on her neck to look at her face.

Her eyes were screwed up, like she'd just stubbed her toe on the world's smallest lego and she was feeling the most excruciating pain.

" _A-ah-hah-_ " her moans continued, random and nonsensical.

She was close, he could tell.

He kissed a trail up to her lips, pressing his tongue into her mouth.

She was burning alive.

With sheer force of will, he forced his dick to stop thrusting.

If she finished with him inside her body, there'd be no way he could stop from coming along with her.

And then he'd be too tired and too spent to keep loving her; constantly; diligently; as she needed right now.

She felt him stop moving, and her eyes blinked open.

So dark, so delirious... like she was trying to focus on him, but couldn't see his face through the cloud of passion and fever covering her brain like a fog.

Leni was just laying there, letting his mouth ravage her senseless, but his cock was literally slipping through her grasp!

She tried to squeeze her muscles...

Instead, he rubbed his hands up and down her sides, as he kept kissing her mouth, and her body fell slack again as her mind flooded with more love hormones.

His lips left hers and began peppering all over her face.

His hands glided across her sweating skin, to her nipples. He gave them several good tweaks.

She bent her neck to the side as he started trailing kisses down her body once more, down her jaw, over her chin, slipping up and down her neck, dancing across her collarbone~

She couldn't even remember what she was so worried about.

But then she felt him pop out of her pussy.

The feeling of being so hollow, so empty and unloved; where once she was filled to the brim with her brother's affection... and now she had nothing inside her body.

It was a feeling worse than any pain of fever and sickness.

" _Lincy, save me_..." she begged, her eyes clenching in agony.

He kept kissing her, his hands kept touching her breasts; molding around them, cupping them, squeezing them.

When he was delirious with fever, he couldn't focus on sensations and passion like he could now.

He relished this opportunity to turn the tables and take the upper hand, to guide her down a path of relentless arousal and her barely even able to comprehend the feelings flooding her body.

His guilt for taking advantage of his bedfast sister was gone.

He now knew she needed him; desperately; and nothing else mattered.

He had to love her, and build her up, and give her strength.

He had to save her, and give her what her body was begging him for.

His lips pressed into her belly button, his tongue dipping inside.

She squirmed under him like a rolling wave of blazing fire.

Her moans were turning into little cries as his chin found her trimmed mound.

Her little hairs were slick with sticky heat.

He raked his tongue through them, tasting her burning skin and smooth patch of hairs.

Her flavor was maddening.

His lips found her hood, and he pressed his tongue into it; feeling a hard bean just underneath.

He sucked on it, and his sister jumped on the sheets, a scream ripping from her parched throat.

His tongue dipped lower into her spread lips, tasting her leaking nectar.

Her thighs clamped around his head.

Her hands fisted in his hair with sudden strength.

He sealed her up with his mouth and sucked on her cooch; his tongue delving into her core to rip her orgasm out by force.

She clenched up; her whole body seizing up like rusted machinery.

"Linc- _ahhhh!_ " she screamed as her whole body began shaking with violent tremors.

He kept his mouth wrapped around her sex tightly as she flooded him with her girl cum.

His tongue pushed against the tide, stimulating her walls and urging her climax to transfer more heat into his body.

She fell limp against the bed, a rush of chilly satisfaction racing down her body; starting with the hairs on her head.

When her thighs finally fell limp to the sheets, Lincoln still refused to leave her pussy unattended.

His mouth pulled away, and he cupped her with his hand.

His fingers spread her lips apart, and he pushed his middle finger inside for lazy, constant strokes.

She shook and trembled as her orgasm kept coming...

She kept breathlessly repeating his name as her body worked itself up and fell apart all over again.

He pressed his lips to her stomach and flicked his tongue into her belly button once more, and she fell into another bout of ecstasy.

He attended to her body until she was completely spent.

She lay there, weak and content, as her brother climbed back up to her breasts.

He kissed each one with silent reverence.

He pressed his lips to the hickie he had made on her neck.

He slipped his tongue between her lips, and she moaned as she tasted her own body's flavor.

Her nose registered her own scent all over his face; she'd marked him with her own primal aroma like a female in heat.

He laid his head on her breast and held her tight.

She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling, and then at his sweaty, matted hair.

She started brushing his damp locks with her fingers.

She felt better now than she'd had in a long time.

The heat wasn't gone... but it was bearable.

She leaned forward to kiss his hair, and she sighed.

"You're totes gonna be the only medicine I ever take, Lincy."

He groaned as her thighs wiggled under his throbbing erection.

Leni moaned as her body naturally urged her pussy to bump into his cockhead.

In her delirium, she didn't realize he didn't get to cum with her.

"Lincy..."

He looked up at her.

She wet her lips with her tongue.

"Put your fever inside my body..."

He didn't waste time rolling his hips between her parted thighs.

His arms were wrapped around her shoulders, his head laying on her breasts.

She was stroking his hair as he impaled her in one solid thrust.

They moaned together as he pulled back out, her walls gripping him with scorching heat.

"Lincoln, hurry..."

He drove into her harder, deeper...

"F-faster, Lincy."

Her cries grew as his hips started jerking like a wild animal, bucking into her without any other concern except to mate with her body.

"Fuck your sister, Lincy!"

He screwed his eyes shut as he hammered away, nearly a blur as his own fire melted into hers like iron ore poured into a furnace.

"G-give me your fever. Let me save you."

She kissed his hair and groaned desperately, greedily, as his cock ravaged her like a common whore.

He grunted as he drove into her a solid three more times, and then his legs fell slack as he used all of his upper body strength to keep his dick sheathed to the hilt.

Leni purred as she felt his fire shooting deep into her loins.

"Good boy~"

His chest shook against hers with each shallow thrust he made; each one pouring out a little more fire into her core.

When he finally pulled out, she didn't whine.

She rubbed her belly, feeling his heat burning inside; keeping her full, cherishing her with his molten love.

She held onto him as his body fell into a relaxed, content state.

She kissed his hair as he drifted away.

She closed her own eyes, twisting her body to the side; groaning as his cum sloshed inside her depths with the motion.

She spooned him from behind, one hand on his thigh, one hand on his chest.

And she peppered kisses on his cheek and neck until her own body became too sleepy to continue the attention.

With a tired yawn, she nuzzled her nose into his hair.

And she went to sleep feeling like a brand new girl.


End file.
